Issue 4: The Pool Party
by BeepBeepImmaPangolin9
Summary: The story follows Angel Reyes, now 11 through an action packed prologue and after that him and his friends get invited to a pool party, which Dean and Ryan crash and challenge them to a game of volleyball. They visit the zoo and have to fight off monsters Talon made
1. Prologue

There's loud gunfire everywhere! I hear Soldier's gruff manly voice telling me, "Keep your heads down kids until I say."

If only Reinhart were with us here in Germany instead of adventuring in Somalia. They asked him to help with an omnic problem. If only he could be with us, he could teach us all about his homeland.

I look over and see Carlos sitting on the dirty trench ground, shaking with his hands over his ears obviously scared. "That's plane's buzzing! We're gonna die!"

I know how you feel friend. I'm shaking too, and my blood pumping isn't getting any slower. I'm still waiting to help my team but we're all stuck in these smelly dirty trenches but at least it's 86 degrees out. It's usually warmer back home in July and if our mission lasts long enough at least we can take off our cooling patches over our sweaters because dad says nights here in Germany are cool.

Shauna looks at him. "It's okay Carlos, we're arresting a terrible person. And I'm afraid too. At least if we get hurt we're getting hurt in the EU."

These trenches and hot dusty winds really aren't going to help Soldier's blackheads, at all.

Before I peek out to look Soldier pulls me down and says, "Not so fast!"

He pulls himself out of the trench somersaults then springs back up. He touches his temple while Shauna bubbles him. "I got you in my sights!"

The plane's bullets make Soldier stronger but he's hitting the bad omnic and his scarf and leather pilot cap fall out. Carlos's eyes widen as he grabs his cap. "Oh boy this is awesome!"

McCree rolls behind a cinder block wall and yells, "Run for cover!"

Good thing the plane crashed so far away.

Soldier tells us, "It's clear."

We crawl out of the smelly trench and I help my sister up since even for me it felt like a really hard pull up, but with my fingers instead of gripping a bar. Gosh I hated it down there.

I look over to Carlos and ask if he's okay. "I'm great thank you. Why do I even bother letting you guys take me with you?"

I smile and tell him, "Because we're friends. Isn't it exciting and magical, knowing we're making a difference in the world?"

Carlos wipes his forehead. "Yeah you're right, where would you guys be without my amazingly cool fire magic! Say doesn't the scrap metal from the plane look like a platypus?"

"Hmm, I'm not seeing it."

Ashley narrows her eyes a little, scratches her chin, thinking. "Hmm, I don't see it."

Uh oh we see enemies hiding everywhere. Soldier tells us where to go. Dad goes and fights a big omnic with huge sharp claws and me and Ashley fight a couple of Talon agents.

I can hear an older guy yelling to Ashley's opponent, "You're not faster than her!" Heh, just wait until I make you guys slower!

A tall guy in a dark red cape and hood and thick red gloves yells. "I got you now Stupid 76!"

He cackles evilly as he runs into the forest.

I play my guitar but that guys henchman keeps dodging my projectiles. I back away, keeping my distance. He jumps over my guitar after I try tipping him. He teleports and ugh, he pushed me!

When I see him again he's standing on a tree branch.

I look over to my dad, the omnic he was fighting just a pile of smoky silver goo.

He slowly shakes his head side to side, frowning disappointedly.

"Seriously son? Notice his shadow and then turn around."

I look behind me and try tripping him but dad's fist made contact with his chin, the bad guy spins around and falls.

Oh he's getting up again and tries attacking dad again but his knee hit him in the tummy making him fall.

Dad looking down at me smiling. "See son? There's nothing to it."

This place smells like a kennel, well it is a forest.

As we're walking together he's telling me. "You're a support unit, so they're going to target you. Let's see how your sister's doing."

She somersaults between someone's legs then springs up facing them, smacking away their arm away with her tonfa then the energy from her dagger knocks him out.

Oh crap. I yell "Ash!" before I could finish saying Ashley look out a humongous guy in black armor in laser skates catches her!

I play my slow song trying to get him to stop, but...he fell asleep?

"Nap time!"

Soldier smiles and we both hug Ana. "Yay thank you for saving my sister!"

"Oh it was nothing. Look over there."

There's a big pile of smoke, a scarf just hanging over the plane's topwing but I can't see anyone.

"My sleep dart brought them down you know."

Dad uses a keycard he got from an earlier fight so we can enter the fort. Ashley Judith dad and I jump through a window just in case we find the crook in here.

Dad looks down and smiles at me, "So Angel, are there any girls you like?"

"Dad, not now please?"

"Oh why not?"

Ashley's smirking please sis don't even start. "You think Isabella's cute don't you?"

"Dad! Ashley's teasing me make her stop!"

We're in a dusty room with lots of boxes. I can see all the tiny little specks of dust floating in the air.

A huge red robot with dark gray arms and red light where his eyes would be wiggles his arms yelling. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Uh, oh...

I play my guitar, a clean, melodic jam. Trang would be proud of me, but he's in Vietnam again this summer. I can tell he likes it there from our Snapchat conversations.

My sister is surrounded by a green light because my guitar cast a speed spell on her. She jumps really high spinning many times at the peak of her jump and she goes from a front tuck to a flying kick against him and he falls on his robotic butt.

I tell my sister, "I think I hear Carlos screaming down the hall?"

The corners of his mouth fall downward while it's open. He stops, his hands on his knees huffing.

"Guys, we, have a problem."

Dad asks him, "What is it?"

Raptors come out of nowhere jumping at us!

"Hmm dinner let's eat up guys!"

Umm, Ashley?

"You know, I really don't think you want to eat us, humans taste awful!"

The big raptor in the front doesn't sound like he's buying it. "But you smell so nice!"

Carlos glares at Ashley, "Oh great you just had to wear your apple and lavender perfume!"

"What? We always end up smelling bad anyway. And you've been the worst today."

A raptor scratches his head, "Maybe she's right. There's so much we could eat."

"Don't be so stupid."

Ashley does not sound happy. "I can't believe you'd talk to your friend like that. You're such a jerk, you know that?"

The mean raptor rolls his eyes. "Ugh, whatever. Let's eat."

Out of nowhere Ana shoots them all with sleep darts with the gun from the downed plane!

Ana tells us. "We don't have much time hurry!"

We run upstairs, I play my guitar to help Carlos speed up.

Soldier is staring at the guy in the red from earlier, standing dramatically on a narrow metal bridge. "You'll never get me!"

He jumps into the plane, but Carlos burns its propellers and the little rods keeping the top wing and bottom wings together.

"Noooo! I won't let you be lucky, Dufus 76!"

Soldier rolls his eyes, "Seriously?"

"Overwatch, is, illegal!"

Soldier copies how he said that, "And I, don't, care!"

The guy in the red hood crosses his arms, smirking, "Oh yeah even if you arrest me I know so many judges and politicians!"

Ana grins, "And we have jails knowing bad people can get away with things because of that."

"You can't do that it's kidnapping!"

I hear the door creak, no you're freaking not! Oh, it's McCree whew!

McCree flips a coin, catches it then drinks a can of his soda. "Howdy. I see you got him."

It's weird how McCree seems like a muggle, but he's really not. His magical focus is his gun, like Soldier. McCree's special power is his aim and how fast he can move his hands.

Just as Soldier handcuffs Mister I love my edgy capes a bunch of robots breaks through!

"It's high noon...draw!"

In less than a second 20 robots fall. But McCree passes out.

Judith flutters over to him. "Please be okay!"

Ana laughs. "Oh, he'll be fine. It's happened before."

"Still, it looks like he hit his head badly on that metal shelf."

That was awesome!

The edgy cape and hood guy jumps up and down, screaming. "Stop trying to arrest me!"

Soldier whispers to him, "No."

The hooded guy's eyebrows scrunch together, he takes in a huge and looks like he's gonna rant at us.

"But don't you see I was acquitted!"

Ooooh Soldier's in his face! "The Petras act banned Overwatch from doing anything. And did we stop helping people because of that? Hell no!"

The bad guy looks left then right, "But...I was acquitted by the supreme court why don't you believe me?"

Soldier elbows him in the solar plexus, "Oh I believe you. But why should Overwatch care what some rich rapists who look after their own say? Even if you were found guilty billionaire trash like you go to luxury prisons."

McCree's just leaning against a wall flipping a coin as dad and Soldier push him. "Yep, is it really prison if I wouldn't mind living there? I've been to the real thing too."

The cloaked guy sounds annoyed. "This is an outrage! I demand justice! I will not go to a run down pleb prison!"

McCree smirks, tipping his hat, "You'll get used to it."

He's still going on, "The meme war shall continue! We will collect so many link taxes and..." He fell asleep it looks like Ana sleep darted him.

Dad's smiling like he's thinking of a clever joke. "One serving of justice coming right up! This time you won't go through a system designed to cover for your own."

Ashley then says. "Looks like everywhere has problems. Europe has link taxes and enables copyright trolls like so badly! America's healthcare is way too expensive too good thing Trang's getting his checkups in Vietnam."

Ana tells her. "Wow you sound way smart for 11 right now! Wasn't it so cool how I slept that idiot? "

Carlos then tells her, "I know right!"

He starts talking faster. "And isn't it weird how us 11 year olds beat up grown criminals with magic? And McCree passed out after high nooning now that reminds me of a video game I played!"

Soldier tells us. "And when America and Europe crash and Overwatch rebuilds them we won't let just one company rule an area or have anything like the copyright directive."

Dad wipes the dust off his gloves by clapping moving his hands up and down. "It looks like our work here is done."

It's already cooler outside, the sky a pale peachy color.

The next week we're on a mission taking Soldier's yacht.

Mia, Isabella's mom is lying down, rolls her eyes and asks, "Your yacht's a bit small, don't you think?"

Soldier smirks, wearing a red button up shirt with white palms, and mid thigh cargo shorts and brown Sperrys. His hands on his hips. "I'm happy with my yacht. These things are expensive!"

"Oh please I know how much you make. Leader of an international group of heroes? Come on now. You're just being cheap."

Jacob points over the railing. "We're being boarded by Talon pirates!"

"Ahoy mates! Ye be walking the plank soon enough!"

Ashley jumps off the wall and after doing a double back tuck grabs one by the head and pulls him back knocking him out, but Isabella is having trouble with one who always gets out of the way of her pink lasers.

Mia yells sounding like . "Izzie!"

She hits one, but it was an illusion of one of the pirates. I'm now in range so I play my guitar and slow them.

"Ugh, thanks a lot Angel you threw off my aim!"

"Sorry I'm just trying to help!"

She's still dodging the pirate's kicks and punches.

Mia yells again, "Izzie! You're embarrassing me. Princess Smooshy would have made those shots."

I trip one with my guitar but the illusion disappeared. Ashley defeats the other and I still hear Izzie's mom. "I'm coming down there."

A pirate laughs a little, "Aww how cute! You and your mom dress the same!"

I can tell Isabella's embarrassed. She's looking down scratching her head just below her ponytail, and she's blushing a little. I can so tell she's trying to keep herself from embarrassed giggling.

Mia lifts the pirate with her mind and knocks him out. "See Izzie was that so hard?"

"But mom, my legs feel like jelly from all that cheer practice! This is also the first mission I've ever had on a yacht! It's so cold out here!"

I tell her. "Tell me about it! It makes me glad Jack keeps so many long sleeved shirts and coats."

Soldier yells over to us, "Get ready because I'm gonna steer us to their ginormous ship!"

I hear buzzing and rattling.

Ashley taps my forearm. "Brother look!" Pointing at Mondatta flying a plane!

He dives his plane firing at the pirate ship. His white and sapphire blue scarf blowing elegantly in the wind. The ship sinks, he lands on Soldier's yacht, smelling the icky unhealthy fumes from his plane. He takes off his pilot cap and unzips his bomber jacket.

"Greetings, Jack. I knew you guys would need my help."

Jack shakes his hand. "Thank you very much Mondatta. Have you ever thought about joining Overwatch?"

Mondatta shrugs, "I'm sorry, but I should really be focusing on the Iris's mission. I'm like the Deli Llama for the Iris you know?"

"I understand."

Mia is on the phone talking to mom. "Hey, Alyssa. Oh you wouldn't believe what just happened. We were on a mission to catch pirates but they came to us first! Oh you should have seen my little Izzie, she really slayed out there. Your daughter was in a bit of trouble but her bestie came through! Oh, her legs are feeling much better thanks for asking."

Mondatta's blue dots glow and he tells Jack. "I have to get going. I'll DM you later if I have the time ok?"

How could Izzie's mom lie about her like that?

Soldier breathes the kelpy salty sea breeze, looking forward. "I guess our work here's done. Let's go!"

I hope we'll do something about all the islands of garbage lying around.

We have been caught in traffic for awhile, it's so bad Winston can even check his phone. Me and Ashley send Jacob and Lena memes.

I look over to Lena, "Sorry about the traffic."

She laughs a little. "Oh, you should see how bad London gets! And it rains so much! Rows of cars slide for kilometers!"

She looks over to Ashley, "How's cheer?"

"It's been great. We're learning new routines all the time and there's always new music coming out for our cheer tracks. How's track?"

"Other teams never stand a chance!"

Jacob takes off his hat, scratching his messy hair. He smirks. "Me too. Not only am I top swimmer but I'm the top gymnast too!"

Ashley then looks at his tummy saying. "No you don't Jacob stop lying!"

To be fair to Jacob this is the thinnest I've ever seen him, not fat enough to call fat anymore but he still has a belly. Carlos on the other hand is tubby as ever.

Tracer pretends she believes him. "It must be really hard juggling two winter sport practices like that!"

Jacob puts his hat over his face, I know he's blushing deep he thinks he's hiding it.

Winston looks back, "We're here!"

We see Jayla asking people about a guy in a red cape and silver skull mask. They may say they haven't but someone will.

A big man in a striped suit walks over to us. He waddles a bit like a penguin and asks Jayla. "So you're Overwatch?"

"We are."

"There's a guy and his squad trying to recruit people for Talon. Keep an eye out for those Permit Patties, cops literally always side with them and wow do they know it. We're living in sad times when doing the right thing makes you a criminal huh?"

Winston then tells him. "Tell me about it. I don't care what anyone says that Petras Act is just too sus."

Jayla then tells him. "If you see anything just let us know okay?"

After 10 minutes of talking to people Jayla got a lead. "A guy in a silver mask? Yeah I saw him driving down that way."

We walk to an empty warehouse.

Jacob tells us, with a slight tremble in his voice. "I'm not scared!"

Jayla sounds kind of annoyed. "Oh this is just great. We're gonna have to force splitting up again. We'll need to activate two different switches at the same time."

I ask if Jacob can come with me and they said yes. Me Jayla and Jacob walk over to a switch, and Winston calls us.

This does not look good!

We got the switches but a mean lady with sharp blades on her forearms jumped on Jayla! I hit her with my guitar and Jacob tries freezing her but she's too fast.

She grins, her sharp and scary razor sharp teeth way too visible.

Jacob cries, "Please don't bite us!"

I use a speed spell, feeling my guitar's rhythm. It feels strange, playing a melody instrument like this with no bassist and drummer to follow. Even if Trang and Carlos were here it's not like their instruments are magical focuses. It's almost weightless, this guitar. I should really ask Winston how he does it sometime.

Just as she's about to leap at me Jayla grabs me teleporting me away. A guy tries kicking Jacob but he falls down on purpose and taps the guy's foot with his wand, making him way slower. I then hit his good leg with my guitar tripping him. He rolls down the stairs and stares at the ceiling, then falls asleep.

Sharp tooth lady dives at Jacob while Jayla and I are fighting an omnic...oh good, Tracer's helping.

She looks at the sharp toothed lady with the high ponytail, staring into her crimson eyes, the corners of her mouth turned way up. Tracer says in a playful tone to her. "Ello gorgeous! You know, if you wanna go out with me you'll show me where the treasure is."

Sharp tooth's voice is getting higher this time. "Ha! So you think you're funny kid?"

Tracer's hands clasp, looking up into her eyes. "Please? We won't arrest you!"

"Don't you people ever stop? I know you're lying anyway, Overwatch crooks!"

Tracer looks at me then Ashley then Jacob. "Oh well it was worth a try. You know what they say, if at first you don't succeed try another way!"

Tracer snaps her fingers and sharp tooth chases her up the stairs, she blocks Tracer's attacks and kicked her mouth with her heel, even though I thought Jacob did a great job hitting her with his ice magic.

Tracer snaps her fingers again teleporting where she was, like she wasn't even hit at all.

I play my guitar speeding Tracer and slowing the lady, and Tracer leaps, extending her arm palm facing sharp tooth, the bottom of her hand hitting the side of her head. She falls asleep.

Tracer wipes her forehead, "Whew that was a tough one!"

Jayla orders us to keep moving so we do.

Ashley whispers to me, now that we're one big group again. "Isn't she amazing?"

"I know right sis! Now I know why Winston always talks about how impressive she is."

Jacob asks her. "So you want to be a pilot someday Tracer?"

"You can bet your hat on it! The jacket and belts gave it away, didn't they?"

"Yeah. But like why it looks so scary!"

"Because Mondatta saved my life after my parents died. He buzzed right in and saved me!"

Mondatta can do everything. He can fly a plane, is a martial arts master, and a witch like us.

Judith floats backwards, her hands behind her head, "I don't even need a plane to fly."

Tracer then takes her phone out of one of her belt pockets, gasps, and shows us someone's Instagram.

"Isn't she just the coolest? She looks so strong!"

Ashley goes on her tippy toes trying to look and she reads. "Get the perfect no makeup makeup look by Zarya."

Angel tells us. "Wow she is cool!"

Judith crosses her arms glaring at him.

"Well, except for the whole hating omnics thing, like how can anyone hate Judith and Mondatta?"

Judith deactivates the cameras then we run down like a 100 stairs, spiraling down. Why does it smell like coconut down here?

Jacob taps my shoulder, his mouth opening wide, "Waaaa...Angel...look!"

Winston shakes his head, and pushes his glasses back and blinks twice dramatically. "Wow, look at all that treasure!"

"And it's all mine!"

Winston crosses his arms, "Oh great, it's the silver jerk again."

"I got you guys in my clutches now! You guys were so lucky back in Numbani! Oh yeah I remember, Ana sleepdarted me and I fell on a bouncy castle!"

He starts charging a dark red energy on his hand. "You are about to be beaten by the coolest, edgiest wizard ever!"

Ashley's top eyelids lower and she sounds like she's having fun. "No, I am the coolest, edgiest wizard ever!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh"

"Oh yeah when society falls Talon will mold the world however it wants!"

Winston crosses his arms, eyes narrowing at him. "No, when society falls Overwatch is gonna rebuild everything so no one has to follow pointless rules anymore. And we're gonna build solar everywhere and Athena will be president of the world!"

Red cloak silver skull is like. "Ugh, whatever. You know shrimp you should smile, people will judge you."

"But I'm not happy and people shouldn't judge like that."

He walks back and forth. "Okay time for , you know what to do!"

Robots, jaguars, and assassins jump out from the dark.

Ashley stands dramatically. "The coolest and edgiest wizard ever, welcomes you to the darkness! Dark dagger of the abyss, lend me your might!"

An assassin laughs. "Good luck with that, too bad you won't make it in time for school."

Jayla sounds angry. "Don't you dare hit her!"

"Hey I can take care of myself stop treating me like a kid!"

The assassin tells her. "You guys will try beating us up anyway."

She looks at Winston. "Too true!"

I play my guitar speeding up my sister and she blocks an assassin's punch with her tonfa, and she jumps really high and kicks him in the face! He falls down and says. "See Jayla, I can take care of myself thank you."

But I was helping you!

I trip an omnic with my guitar and Judith buzzes people.

"Go away you stupid annoying fly no one likes you!"

She then tells him. "Funny coming from someone fighting to steal people's freedom!"

Jayla teleports, but her teleportation is different from Tracer because she needs a tool. Winston says he made it, that gorilla can make anything he wants he's so smart.

An assassin is swinging on a chandelier but Judith flies into him pushing him away.

We all keep dodging silver skull's dark red energy beams, until I get hit!

Judith rushes over and heals me. The warm light bathing my calf. Wow it didn't even leave behind a scar!

Tracer's just taking everything easy, even humming a little. A big guy wearing a black sweatshirt tries hitting her but she always stays the same distance, and her heel hit his jaw.

She then uses her gun which shoots magical energy and it knocks so many bad guys out.

She teleports forward hitting someone with her gun, knocking them out.

A really tall guy is trying to hit Winston with a chair but he judo throws him onto a glass table, breaking it. That was awesome!

Winston then says. "Butt, meet glass table."

I support everyone with my lit guitar jams. The stainless steel strings having an edgier and brighter sound than nickel. I'm so glad I listened to Trang. I feel weightless and like I wanna bounce off the walls. Looks like Ashley literally is, she can duck under the bad guy's limbs so easily.

Silver skull is scared, yelling. "You'll never get away with this!"

Winston laughs. "Oh yeah?! I think we have!"

"I'm calling the cops on all of you!"

Winston says. "But you're a criminal too!"

"I'll just tell them this is your base!"

Jayla rolls her eyes and says to him. "Whatever you say, Permit Patty."

He ducks behind a stack of boxes.

Tracer then tells him. "Umm, hello I can still see you!"

"Aww man."

Winston drops his bubble and we carry everyone to the garage where we call the cops on them.

Tracer tells us. "We only have 10 minutes before they'll get here so we have to take what treasure we can!"

We grab so much gold and diamonds and hand everything over to Winston.

I call dad and he tells me, "Hey Angel! Is everything okay?"

"We got them! There were these jaguars and Judith saved me from these guys in black and these omnics and. Sorry, so how are you Carlos Shauna and ?"

"We also won thank you."

"Say these have been a crazy couple of weeks before school! On Soldier's yacht, and our jungle fight in the trenches getting that not so cool wannabe badboy. I hope you don't mind me asking but me and Ashley's phones have been slower lately so I was just wondering if...

I can hearing him laughing at me. Not oh that was a funny joke laugh but a ha ha ha ha...no laugh so I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach already, knowing what he's going to tell me. "So you want me to get you guys new phones? Ha! Nice try!"

I then tell him. "Can we get something to eat I'm hungry!"

"Okay, but just don't eat too much or you'll get fat like Carlos here!"

"Yes dad."

"Don't forget you guys have school next week."

Judith tells us. "Come on guys the vault's open!"

Me Winston Jayla and Jacob carry the huge treasure chest and we get out before the bad guys wake up again. Winston taps away on his phone.

"I just made everyone here a member of Overwatch, at least until they're in jail ha ha! That way if they'd get away with it then at worst they'd go to jail just for being in Overwatch."

I get a side seat, my sister always gets a middle seat because she's so small. The street goes on for miles and miles, the bottom half of a few tall palms are brown. The trees and buildings look like they're going to meet at one point, but a couple of buildings block it, with the hills very visible behind them.

We stop by 5 Below and shop, my sister's eyes widen as she looks at a holographic diamond shaped bag.

"This reminds me of the dressup phone game I play!"

"Well sis it is a nice bag."

Her eyes move up, finger on her chin. "Hmm, is it cool? Maybe I can get a new attack if I transform while wearing it! Imma throw bright sparkly purple diamonds at you, pow!"

Winston, who's been back in his human form for a while now laughs like he's watching a cat video. "Maybe someday Ashley. Tho I wouldn't recommend bringing a bag like that on missions."

Her shoulders slump, and she blinks slowly. "Aww."

My sister then lifts herself, smiling her eyes moving up. "But you do think it's cool, right?"

"Yes Ashley it's a cool bag."

"Yippee!"

Jacob starts bragging. "Did you guys see how amazing I was! They were like we're gonna beat you and I was like nuh uh! Then I was like my ice powers will defeat all of you!"

Tracer rolls her eyes. I can't really say I blame her. "Jacob! You're only half that awesome!"

"Hey! But still awesome right?"

"Yeah."

As we're walking to our car I hear someone say. "You Overwatch crooks make me sick!"

"I'm telling you we aren't Overwatch and I swear there really was a talking gorilla beating us up."

"Right, and I'm Bobo Fiwa. Don't even think about getting out of the car do you hear me?"

We all leave with our stuff and me and Ashley take dad's car home.

Dad calls Soldier.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what my kids just did. They were so amazing on their missions! But they wanted new phones, aren't they just spoiled?"

Soldier sighs, his voice softening sounding sad. "At least you have kids to say that too. Omnics attacked Bloomingdale Indiana killing them and my wife."

Dad comforts him, knowing he's sad. "My brother told me you were crying for weeks. Wasn't he just the best? I'm so happy he was there for you, helping you cook and clean after that happened."

Soldier says. "Me too, but they just had to take Gabe away from us too. Why couldn't it have been me instead? That wonderful man was always there for us, and made us laugh. I remember when omnics were firing at us and we were in the trenches, McCree was so scared he accidentally swore. I was going to punish him for inappropriate language but Gabe understood and defended him."


	2. Chapter 1

Sixth grade starts today I hope I don't embarrass myself or worse, embarrass my friends. I really hope I have classes with my friends again. It's funny, us always ending up in class together.

I don't know if I'm gonna miss traveling the world adventuring or if I should be happy not dealing with dangerous bad guys for now. I'll kind of miss it, at least until the next break when Overwatch needs us.

Mid August literally feels way too early, even Andy Black on my poster agrees.

Oh Trang DM'd me. "Wow, you were amazing on guitar at our last practice!"

"Thanks Trang."

I then tell him. "Sorry I forgot to ask it was a really busy summer but how was Vietnam?"

"Oh it was so fun! Except for the garbage washing up on the beach. The humidity felt really icky too. "

Winston said he'll build a machine that'll clean the ocean with the treasure money we found last week. He said too bad Mei is frozen, who's apparently a climate scientist.

Stupid Dean and Ryan are bullying me on and YouTube gosh I hate those guys! Every time I block them they just make new accounts.

I write how I feel in my diary app then set the timer for each stretch.

"12, 11..."

I look down at my phone wondering how much longer I've being in downward dog. "14...oh come on I actually counted fast!"

Judith is watching from my bureau then quietly says, "You can do it!"

I stretch for 10 minutes then run to the kitchen for breakfast. I wonder if dad is going to call on my first day of middle school?

I can already taste my buckwheat waffles. They're crunchier than basic waffles and butter and syrup bring out its flavor so well.

Mom warns us, "Careful kids, don't put on too much butter or syrup or you might get fat."

Judith then teases us. "Careful kids, don't put on too much butter or syrup or you might get fat."

"Judith, will you please stop copying me?"

Judith looks down, "Sorry."

Ashley tells me excitedly after forking part of her waffle and chewing it. "Guess what Angel!? Aaaah it's my cheer mix I'm so excited! And me and my first middle school team will be the first to hear it! I hope you aren't mad that I'm not going to share it with you yet. It's a cheer tradition you know."

Mom sternly tells her. "Don't eat with your mouth full young lady! Food could spill onto your clothes! We spent like forever in Uniqlo to get you all that for your first day of middle school!"

I tell her, "Of course I'm not mad! One must respect the cheer squad and the cheer mix. Besides you'll let me listen, right? There's no Black Veil Brides on it, is there?"

Mom annoyed with me says, "No eating with your mouth full!"

Ashley smiles, "No Black Veil Brides, as much as I like them they don't have a sound good for cheer tracks."

Then she giddily hops up and down clapping light and fast, "Ahhh!"

Then she mentions, "Isabella wanted to go through like so many versions of Watch Me even Silento's from like forever ago. Nothing against the song but we just had to veto it because you couldn't really mix any of them with the rest of the track."

Mom asks if she wants her to drive us but me and Ashley want to walk because it's close enough.

Ashley grabs her bag and says. "I'm going to text Shauna so we can all walk together!"

She texts Shauna and, "Yay she can walk with us!"

Even though we went on quests me and Ashley still had to practice our sports. I ask her how cheerleading practices went. "Ugh my legs are bruised!"

She looks at her nicely painted dark red nails. "It's worth it though because I was the best flyer on the youth circuit."

Mom yells to us, "Don't forget your lunches!"

How could we ever forget our lunches? Those wasabi rice crackers taste pretty good. Abby loves it whenever I share them with her. I also have udon noodles and actually like them better cold...but not too cold. Mom always packs the best food. The big compartment is so full of berries! The udon hardly fits in the medium top part so I eat a little so it fits better.

We meet Shauna and wave hi to her. Her braids look great I wonder how long it took?

Shauna smiles and greets Ashley. "Hey bestie! How's that dress up game going?"

"Hi Shauna! It's okay, mom and dad don't want to keep spending I can't say I blame them because they keep running expensive events at the same time. There's just something dirty about those events where you need to keep spending money to hold your place. Like the top 500 get a full outfit and a background but get this..."

Shauna leans in closer and Ashley says, "In the last event like that the bottom 500th spent $300! That means if someone spent $301 on event currency they'd lose their place and only qualify for the second tier so they'd just get like half the suit and lose the exclusive background."

Shauna's eyes widen, looking around. "Aaaah! Are they for real? You could literally buy so many real life outfits with that money!"

My sister has that kind of annoyed but not with us laugh. "I know.

We walk for a bit, just talking noticing everyone around us. People talking about their new clothes, memes, and using their phones. Other people make fun of other people's clothes.

We meet Trang in the courtyard walking to the gym.

"Hey guys. Did you catch Halfred Glitchbot's new movie?"

I tell him. "Nah I'm waiting for it to go on Netflix."

"Yeah it was kind of boring. I could low key feel his hate of humans in it."

Everyone is walking to the gymnasium and they tell us to keep our phones off as the principal speaks. He goes over omnic invasion drills, which dad calls a joke, earthquake drills, testing, and not tolerating any bullying. Hear that, Dean and Ryan?

I glare meanly at him as he talks about how much we need testing. Jayla, Shauna's mom says it's a bad way of doing things.

A few kids even laughed but there were many sighs to be had.

We got notifications telling us our homerooms and the custodian warns us about the floor but whatever. We're dismissed and walk to our classes and yay Ashley and I share a homeroom!

Carlos slipped on the wet floor omigosh omigosh I hope he's okay! He accidentally does a quintuple full spinning through the air I dive, sliding catching it just in time.

Whew that was close! Ashley caught Carlos's phone she's the best.

Poor Carlos. He sighs, "That was pretty funny huh?"

Trang shrugs, his eyebrows doing that oh well raise. "Carlos...they weren't laughing with you."

Ashley's jasmine and apple perfume has such a light and sweet smell.

Mr. Foreman is our math and homeroom teacher oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun with him again!

He sings in the most beautiful baritone, "Welcome to class, children!"

His eyes brighten, his pearly white teeth gleaming from the lights. "Hey I remember you guys! You were all incredible students! I hope your attitude has improved since I had you...Dean."

Dean is leaning back glaring at him and blows a big bubble.

"So you think bubblegum makes you look cool? Last time I heard from you, you wrote so long loser. Little did you know I'd transfer here! You are going to behave and I am going to make sure you pass all your exams, tests, and whatever you got that?"

"Just pass me fam."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you! In my class you'll have to earn your grades! I have pages of test prep I'm itching to teach all you guys!"

Ryan looks at a girl, smirks meanly and tells her, "Wow you really slay it with last year's fashion."

The class laughs, except for my squad but I tell Carlos to stop it. The girl puts her head in her arms in shame. I feel so bad for her like how can Ryan be such a jerk?

says to the girl, "You look fine don't worry! Ryan is just having a bad day that's all."

Abby crosses her arms narrowing her eyes at him, "At least it isn't last decade's fashion and your glasses are so thick and ugly!"

Ryan's eyes darts as he slowly slinks back in his chair, taking off his glasses.

Ashley tells him he looks better without them, making him even sadder.

Class ends and a girl whispers to another girl, "Why would anyone sass off to like that he's like one of the coolest teachers ever!"

"Yeah! It's like so many teachers get mad that you correct them and want your respect but don't respect you back!"

Dean then glares at me, "We know you blocked us! You will not stop our next cooking session!"

In another class a teacher says, "Ugh I swear sugar makes people so hyper!"

Ashley raises her hand and her feet are resting on the chair as she's casually leaning back, "Umm, it actually doesn't? Science says kids are still hyper even without sugar."

The teacher gets mad and tells her, "Don't you sass off to me miss! It's like so disrespectful talking back to adults okay!?"

Ashley rolls her eyes like really? "Oh because facts are like so disrespectful to high and mighty adults!"

These stuck up teachers annoy me too sis!

"I'm letting you off this time but I'm warning you!?"

Ashley looks down, back up again and reluctantly says resting her chin and hands on her desk, "Fine."

She wants us to draw and color, if the color wheel on the smart board indicates anything. Okay I can do that.

She's says we're so lucky because many schools don't even have art class anymore.

I look at Dean's picture and he copied me!

"Excuse me Dean what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing my project what's it to you?"

"Yeah you just happen to make the same thing as me?"

"So...could be a coincidence."

"It's not and you know it!"

"Prove it!"

Gosh I hate him so much!

The teacher looks at his picture and says, "I really like your original use of colors Dean! The way you accent with complimentary colors is pretty impressive."

"Thanks teacher!"

That's it! He already got his grade so I'll destroy mine and draw something else! I look at Ashley nodding and she smiles telling me she knows what's going on.

I draw something else and much later the teacher notices,

"I really like it!"

Because Dean couldn't make me look like a copycat he's starting to cry. I'd feel bad for him if his reason for crying wasn't failing to steal my project and get me in trouble for copying him.

The teacher then compliments Ashley and me on our neat formatting grammar and neatness and the bell rings.

We meet Jacob and Carlos in between second and third period. Oh my gosh...wow I'm so shook aaaaaah that girl looks so amazing! I feel my heart fluttering and a warm vibrant feeling in my chest, my nerves tingling. She has such amazing wavy hair, I wonder if her mom did it? Whoever it was is a real master of the double barrel wand. The way she matches her meadow green top and shoelaces with her eyes is so good!

I whisper to Jacob Carlos and Ashley about her, "That girl...oh my gosh how do you think she dresses so well?"

Jacob doesn't look impressed. I bet he's pretending not to be crushing on her!

Jacob tells me, "I can see what you like about her Angel but..."

He slowly takes three steps away from me, sighs, then walks back to me, "She's just not my type."

Carlos then asks him, "Is there anyone you like? I'm just interested in cards and getting out of adventuring with you guys and jokes."

I look into his eyes and tell him, "I feel that way too sometimes and I'm in a gymnastics gym."

Carlos's eyes pop with surprise, "You fat? No way!"

He sighs, "At least we feel the same way. I'm not the kind of person who hates their friends being in better shape than them. I'm sorry but friends don't like it when their friends destroy their bodies."

Ashley tells me, "She better be nice to you! I'm here for you in case anything goes wrong if she likes you."

Isabella then joins us after whispering to others in her cheer squad. She looks back and we startled her haha! Because she's on the squad with my sister they wave hi to Ashley.

Isabella's hugging her bag after putting back her tablet, "Hey guys! Oh you wouldn't believe how slow people walk! They're all on their phones and it's so annoying it's like watch where you're going okay!"

Ashley tells her, "Hey it's my bestie and favorite squadmate! I hear you those people can be so annoying tho we're sometimes those people too! Anyway you've been doing so well at cheer practice! We're helping my brother with his crush."

I feel blood and warm pleasant heat rushing to all of my cheeks. "It's not a crush gosh you people seriously!"

Sorry friends, I love you guys but I'm just too embarrassed to be honest with you right now.

Ashley gently elbows my arm and playfully says, "Yeah...sure you don't!"

I ask everyone, "So should I ask her? Will she like my outfit?"

Isabella then tells me, "Hmm, I say you should go for it."

She then whispers excitedly, "Ooooh I think she was looking at you! Her friends were giggling too."

Jacob then tells me, "You have my number if you don't feel comfortable on a date with her. Remember I'll call you and if you tell me to check the kitty litter I'll call your parents or the cops depending on how serious you sound or if you're good then just say thanks for taking out the liter okay?"

"Do you think she'll like my hair?! It's ugly isn't it?"

Jacob then says, "No it's actually really good!"

"Thanks!"

I can't really say the same back to him. I love you so much bestie but you could use a comb. I really like that he noticed my hair. I wonder if that girl likes it too?

Jacob then tells me, "Can I tell all you guys a secret? Promise me you won't tease me okay?"

We all huddle closer to Jacob, listening closely to him, my gosh I feel so excited and warm I'm going to know my bestie even better, "I feel like you know this about me, but...I don't think I like girls in that way. I've seen boys I like, who I want to sweep me off my feet and read me poetry...but in a romantic way not in a do you think this is good poetry way like Angel does."

Honestly Jacob, I have crushes on boys too but not just boys. Because he's my bestie and he shared this secret with me I'll come out to him. I gently place my hand on his shoulder, and tell him, "I sometimes have crushes on other boys too. But not just boys I actually like girls too. But if you tell anyone I like her I'll deny it ok?"

Carlos then tells us, "I too must admit something to you guys. I still wet my bed. I also get scared when visiting my grandparents in Inglewood. Dad and I also mow our own lawn...please don't tease us it doesn't mean we're cheap or poor! Switching between school speak and real life speak makes me so tired! Like I'm actually afraid of swearing in class when I don't mean to!"

Abby then looks down at her tennis shoes, then back up and tells us, "I hear you Carlos. I swear sometimes too when I know I really shouldn't."

I look back looking for my crush, "Oh, my crush...aww she left!"

Abby then looks at her phone, "We only have a half minute until class starts!"

We run in different directions to our classes. If anyone finds out I like that girl I'll be so mad at Jacob.

I already have so much homework already from first and second period. It's going to be a busy evening.

On the way to lunch I meet up with Jacob. He looks like something's bothering him I hope he's okay.

"Angel...have you ever felt like no matter how attractive you try to be it's never enough?"

"Yeah! I'm feeling weird, I have underarm hair and I hate it so much! Mom thinks I'm too young for razors but what does she know!?"

Jacob tells me, "I just feel so fat! I mean I know I'm not exactly thin but I don't know."

Hey it could be worse, you could have Carlos's waistline.

I still can't stand to see my friend like this. "You aren't a whale either and you aren't fat!"

A teacher tells him, "Oh that's just baby fat you'll umm, grow that right off or whatever."

Umm...okay? He's overweight but not like fat!

"My thigh gap is shrinking so I think I might be getting fat. My arms are swelling too."

He looks down and sighs, "Thanks for being there for me. So which first day of school part should we go to? I only have 5 party invites."

I look down at my phone and see 8 party invites.

"I only have 5 too and they all like, sound so fun! We should see how many Shauna Abby Isabella and Carlos got too. And don't worry Jacob! Your hair looks so much better than it did before!"

Oh no it's Melissa! Whelp, it's too late to hide now I hope she doesn't notice us. Hey eyes quickly darted at me uh oh. She's looking at her phone, licking her lips then biting a piece of her hair and gently putting it behind her ear. I hope she goes away so I pretend to ignore her by focusing on my bestie Jacob.

"I feel fat sometimes too Jacob."

Melissa then tells me, "Oh Angel you look so good I almost didn't recognize you!"

Gee...thanks. Thanks for saying I usually look like a mess.

"Thanks, I'm trying to feel confident and handsome because I feel so ugly!"

"Excuse me but you're thin you aren't allowed to be insecure about your body okay!"

She's wearing a mediumish blue crew neck short sleeved top with a dark blue denim jacket and fitted jeans and Nike Flyknits. The school is so cold with all this air conditioning!

She has an annoyed meanness in her voice saying, "I mean seriously Angel you're so stupid! You always try being so cool and you're so obsessed with yourself and so secretive! Like I get it you think you're a poet like give it up already!"

Her foot resting on my two small toes on my left foot, lifts her foot, and her foot slides down mine while she says with her hand on her hips then crossing her arms, "Your sister is also like so rude to people! You always complain so much about school!"

"Well it's terrible okay! All that homework and stuff and I haven't been feeling the same! And you always take everything so seriously!"

She stays with her same annoyed tone, "And you're always so negative it's like gosh I swear!" She tapped my big toe twice with her foot. "And you're so vain and arrogant!"

"I don't get why you're always so mean to me!"

"Hey I'm not always mean to you okay!"

She then smugly and coyly says, "I'm only mean to those who deserve it okay!?"

She goes another way to lunch, but her hip grazes mine. What did she ever think I did to her?

I apologize to Jacob, "Oh my gosh I forgot you were even there! I'm so sorry!"

Jacob tells me, "It's okay. I'm sorry you had to deal with her."

Jacob and I go to the cafeteria and I order a soft shell beef and cheese taco but Jacob never gets cheese on his. We then sit with our squad at one of the small round tables by a tree.

I ask him, "Why don't you ever eat cheese on your tacos?"

"Mixing meat and cheese isn't kosher."

We then sit down and I tell my friends about Melissa.

Ashley then says, "Oh her again! Gosh I can't stand her!"

Abby then says, "I know right! She teases me for dressing like a boy! It's like I like dressing this way?"

I tell everyone, "And she said I look so good I almost didn't recognize you!"

Carlos puts his hand on my left shoulder, "Oh, I'm sorry you got roasted like that."

I then tell Abby, "Yeah she's so mean I swear!"

Abby then tells me, "She's just one of those girls. She took a picture of me and uploaded it to her public Instagram like who does she think she is making her parents let her have a public profile! Anyway, so she captions it 'don't her shoes look so comfortable?' like who does she think she is doing that?"

Ryan walks by meanly smirking at Abby, "Hey comfy shoes!"

Abby's face scrunches in anger, then she crosses her arms leaning back in her chair, "At least I can run and play soccer in these!"

Ryan then tells us, "Ugh, whatever!"

I then tell everyone, "Did you see his plaid blazer? Oh my gosh where does he think he is New York?"

Isabella's mouth thins as she stares at Ashley, then she smiles tilting her head and asks, "So Ashley, I like how you can get up after failing a tumble falling on your face."

Ashley scratches the back of her head, giggles slightly and vents pulling on her shirt collar and says back, "It's okay, I'm still good enough to be captain and center flyer anyway."

Isabella tells her, "We're only in 6th grade! How do you even do it?" She says with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

She then compares my sister and me, "You know Ashley, you should be more like your brother, he's so graceful and would be such an amazing cheerleader."

Aww thanks! But no, my real passion is acting and poetry. Ashley's skill is just too amazing.

She then sighs, "I got like so many party invites and so many look so fun!"

Ashley says to her, "Yeah! I have like 8 invites! My brother and I are close."

I agree with her, "She's the best sister so we'll only go to parties with each other."

I finish half my taco and ask if anyone wants it so I split it for Abby and Jacob. I'm not full but I don't want to be fat. I hate my body even tho everyone says I'm cute.

We talk among each other and send screencaps of our party invites to Shauna because we trust her. You know the disgusting creatures who can't even keep a secret because they're just that terrible of a person? Shauna is the exact opposite of that. If I show Jacob my phone he'll know I have more invites so it'd hurt his feelings so much.

Shauna forks her salad, eats, she gently adjusts her raven braids, then says, "What a first day! Carlos's fall, Angel's crush, Jacob coming out, and all our stupid homework. We got so many party invites but I've been looking at all the invite screencaps you've sent me and I've found the best party for all of us! I think Melissa is going to it too but we can't let her ruin our fun! There is some supervision but I also don't want you guys doing anything stupid. No one leave their drinks behind and stick with each other okay!? Our parents will be picking us up at 9."

Jacob whispers to me from across the table, "The girl you like is walking behind you!"

I pretend to look at myself on my phone touching my hair with it angled in a way to look at her, but Ashley grabs my phone and smirks.

"Sorry brother I just had to." Then she shrugs. Like seriously sis I love you but come on I like that girl! Her verdant green short sleeved peter pan collared top is to die for.

In the hall back to class Carlos tells me, "Have you noticed Isabella's tone with Ashley? Do you think she's going to stay our friend? She sounded kinda mad and jealous!"

I sigh, look down then back at Carlos, and move my face closer to Carlos so he can clearly hear me over the combined sounds of everyone talking, "If she doesn't like Ashley then she won't like us. We're a squad."

Carlos looks at me with concern, "But Isabella is part of that squad. I have autism so I have trouble making friends."

"I hear you I'm kinda shy too. Are you still practicing bass or are you doing more dubstep?"

Carlos smiles squinting his eyes and tells me, "A teacher asked me how I know Dubstep musicians from like so long ago it's before my time but it's like, umm, I've heard of Skrillex and he made music before your parents were born?"

"I know right! It's like why do teachers think we don't know older music?"

We turn a corner, evading other kids walking so slow on their phones. It's like do you have to Snapchat on the way to class people like seriously!

We meet up with Trang, "Hey! Are you coming to the party with us?"

Trang says, "Heck yeah I am!"

I tell him, "You know what I hate? Whenever people talk to me with my earbuds in! Or whenever a grownup stops talking then I play my Spotify again then they start talking it's like literally so annoying! Then they get mad when you don't hear them! I swear grownups who talk to you just when you play your music again are trolling."

Trang nods, "I hear you. Did you talk to your crush?"

I sigh, "No. She was so close though!"

Mr. Foreman startles us by saying, "Aww how cute you have a crush! So how's music practice going?"

"Oh it's okay."

I don't remember the last time I practiced guitar, oh wait last week.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pool Party

Chapter 2

We are at the party and omigosh there's Kim I'm crushing on her like so hard! My gosh what do I say to her? Is my hair okay? Is my bathing suit too loose on me? Does it even look good? Of course, my jade green bathing suit goes with my warm yellow undertones.

I'm with Trang just talking, who's wearing a white Lacoste polo and a dark red bathing suit that falls just above his knees and flip flops with a dark red upper while Jacob is wearing a navy blue bathing suit just above his knee and a white v neck tee and black baseball cap which can't keep all of his messy wavy tresses under it. Ashley's hair is in a high messy ponytail looks like my sister stole her dry shampoo back from me she knows me so well ha ha. Abby is wearing a white short sleeved crew neck with white and navy tennis shoes and comfortable looking boys navy blue shorts and double Dutch braids. Shauna is wearing a red violet short sleeved shirt with khaki shorts and ivory white sandals with a red violet upper.

We all look so amazing!

Carlos is swimming wearing a cherry red bathing suit. He changes from breaststroke then after reaching the end switches to front crawl then to doggy paddle even though he has like a thicc manatee body he's not really splashing much and is actually going fast even though he's pretty fat. It's big and inground too.

Oh my gosh is Isabella seriously wearing a sparking Gucci swimsuit?! Her swimsuit is a magnolia white one piece with a Gucci belt pattern just under her chest. She's wearing a coral pom pom sarong modified knee length on her. I wonder if her mom helped? She always seems embarrassed whenever her and her mom dress alike. I remember her telling Ashley how she hates it whenever her mom wants her to dress like her.

But like who does she think she is wearing Gucci like she's better than the rest of us!? I bet she's trying to tell my cheerleading captain sis she thinks she's better than her! Isabella knows we really love her but like come on you just shouldn't pull that off on us!

I wonder how Ashley and Shauna feel? I should ask them but Ashley's busy reading cards at the patio table. I can see her drawing the page of swords, seven of wands and the Devil.

is talking to Jack Morrison, Torb, Winston, Shauna's parents, and . Jack Morrison is wearing crimson red swim shorts and I can tell he does so many situps because of his abs or maybe he does P90x?

Jack tells the other grownups, "Ugh, you wouldn't believe how much work I had last week doing Overwatch stuff. Hold on Genji is Facetiming me!"

He thumbs his screen and I hear a roboty voice, "Hey Jack! How has it been?"

"Oh the drought is terrible and traffic is awful! The beach is literally forever away but I'm at a neighbor's pool party. There's pretty good food and stuff. I did great on my missions too and Abe Reyes's kids are here with us."

His voice shifts from a little excitement to a wee bit of sadness. "My what a pool...it must be so nice being able to swim with your flesh, non robot body."

I feel bad for Genji, his tone that of someone who wants to swim so badly but can't. He used to be fully human but had an accident so Mercy had to put his brain and heart in a robot body. Born a human, but not quite an omnic.

Genji asked about Ana and Soldier replied, "She be texting purple hearts because she knows we're at war!"

Soldier then answers back, "So how is Paris?"

"I'm actually done with the mission here. The baguettes and coffee are fantastic...but I can't eat them and I feel sad about it. Dad used to take me and Hanzo a few times."

Soldier's mouth slumps and he closes his eyes for 2 seconds, "I'm sorry you can't enjoy food anymore. Isn't Paris pretty?"

"It sure is fam." Genji answers, empathy weaving through his tone.

He then brags, "You wouldn't believe what cool stuff I did on my mission! I like climbed the Eiffel tower and jumped at a flying omnic and hit him with my sword then I turned and climbed it up again then I jumped on a Talon guy with a jetpack and I literally wrestled him to the ground! Pretty cool huh?"

Jack smiles and says, "That sounds so cool! I beat a Talon agent with karate he looked like he was like 200 pounds of muscle too! Then these two guys and an omnic tried attacking me and I front handspringed into an aerial and kicked the omnic into the other two guys! Aren't we so cool?"

Genji's tone is warming, "We sure are!"

Jack whispers to me, "Can you keep a secret? I'm sort of jealous of how amazing Genji is."

Torb waves hi to him and the Overwatch adults send Genji a Snap. Soldier has bunnyear fingers over Torb's head while Torb pulls the sides of his mouth sticking out his tongue. After they send the Snap Torb runs at the pool in his red bathing suit. He's such a fast swimmer for someone so wide for his height. Ashley thinks she'll be taller than him someday.

Genji sends one back and says, "Thanks everyone! McCree is on break so I'll text him. I wonder how he's doing?"

Ashley walks by and Jack tries petting her on the head. She scowls fiercely and she tells him, "Don't."

He slowly moves his hand towards her head and Ashley points to him saying, "I mean it!"

Jack giggles, "I can't help it okay!?"

He tries touching me on the forehead and I tell him, "That's annoying you know!"

Winston looks at me and says, "Why are you just standing there?"

"Sorry it's just that you know Genji's kinda cool and..."

"No offense but like, the grownups hang here."

Ashley comes over, her hands resting on her hips looking up at everyone with defiance, "I'll have you know we're mature for our age okay!?"

Soldier tells us enthusiastically, "I'm pretty sure you'll have more fun. Now I know we're like training you guys later or whatever but come on this is a party! Go have fun!"

I'm looking at the girl I like out of the corner of my eye and notice her shoes are amazing and go so well with her top. Her white tennis skirt and magenta polo match so well. I don't want her to know I'm interested in her yet I need to tell my friends!

I feel warm tingles lightly brush my shoulder and soft fabric brushing against my shorts. Oh it's Melissa what does she want with me now!

Melissa stands in front of me wearing a dark medium blue skirted one piece bathing suit and white flip flops with a navy blue upper.

She bitterly asks while she quickly flips her hair, eyes locking onto mine. "So you like her?"

She meanly glares at Kim. I feel a rush of heat, dry throat, and know it isn't the hot and dry weather. My heart races from worrying. If I say no Melissa could tell her. Wait, she knows I was looking at her so she'd think I'm a liar if I said no. I signal to Ashley to save me by scratching my ear and moving my hair from over my ears. "I umm, got to go."

Melissa slowly raises her chin and says, "Uh huh. I know you like her you can't hide it from me."

She kicks off her flip flops and I feel her heel sliding on the side of my smallest toe, like she wanted to step on it but changed her mind. Ashley comes to get her leading her away from me, but Melissa is on the way to her friends anyway.

At least she was low key instead of humiliating me, I felt vulnerable enough in that moment. I like really shouldn't dwell too much on like why she didn't take advantage of humiliating me. She's so mean sometimes.

I ask Trang if I look okay and whisper to him about talking to my crush. "My gosh isn't the girl over there so wonderful! Do you like my hair?"

Trang tells me, "Your hair is fine. You should really talk to her my dude. I don't trust Melissa though she might be up to no good."

"Am I over or underdressed? What should I tell her? Do you think she'd go for me?"

Trang says, "Don't worry if she doesn't like you then she isn't worth it anyway. This is a pool party like how could you possibly be underdressed?"

"Good point."

Jacob with a wide grin and playful tone tells me, "Ooooh someone has a girlfriend!"

"Jacob that's private not so loud!"

"Angel loves Kim!"

I run after him. "Jacob you're dead!"

He dives but holds me.

tells me. "Wait a minute who's Kim? Your crush?"

My face feels unbearably warm, I'm too embarrassed to say anything even if I wanted to. f

Jacob's hat is wet, serves him right. He's laughing though.

Okay, I'm going to ask her. She's with her friends next to the bowl of chips and aloe water. I feel kinda nauseous and twitchy and a fluttery feeling in my stomach. I breath in and out, and say to her, "Umm, hi? I mean, like, umm, how are you?"

She asks me, "Are you Ashley's brother?"

"Yeah! Yeah I am! My gosh is she such a good sister! We cook, do DIY projects, and help each other with homework."

"Aww that sounds so nice! I'm going to swim are you coming with me?"

"Are you kidding mid August in the Valley? Of course I'm going to swim!"

"You look ready for it in those comfy sandals and swim shorts!"

"I know righ...hey!"

"Just kidding! I'm Kim."

Shauna comes over looking like a mom seeing a kid about to do something they think is dumb. "Hey umm, didn't you just eat!"

Then she whispers to me, "You're doing fine!"

Kim then tells her, "Don't worry were just going to sit on the pool's steps not swimming!"

The smell of fresh chlorine mixes with the air's jasmine and Kim's perfume of coriander vanilla and sandalwood and the pleasant sea fennel and bamboo from her conditioner.

Kim's friends start talking, "You know Isabella? Isn't she like so haughty?"

"I know right! Who does she think she is?"

Isabella walks to them saying, "I'm a hottie huh?" She combs her medium blonde tresses with her fingers gently flicking it behind her ear.

She confidently says, "Thank you." She grabs a bottle of water and walks over to other cheerleaders.

One of Ashley's cheerleading friends says, "Gosh I so need to check my Band Party bonuses!"

seems curious, "Is that one of those rhythm games?"

"Yeah and the songs are good the people who make songs for the game are real bands. And guess what? They use machine learning to make themselves sound better!"

Shauna's dad with a slow nod, smirk and his hand on his chin says, "Band Party huh? I helped develop that app you know!"

Uh oh it's Dean! Who does he think he is riding a bike like that? Its paint is like the grossest shade of rust red ever! His slick combed back hair, dark gray swimming shorts, and wearing a Reaper Rules shirt! Everyone says Reaper killed my uncle when the Overwatch HQ blew up. He walks to the table and takes a huge gulp from the milk carton, pressing it against his face in this August heat.

He walks over sounding like he owns the place, his icy blue eyes sparkle with evil."What's the matter losers am I not cool enough for your little party? Angel, friend how long have you known me come on buddy!"

Abby snaps at him, "He's not your friend okay!"

Dean mockingly says, "Whatever you say little boy!"

Uh oh, Abby's crossing her arms narrowing her eyes at him, "Little boy? Excuse me?"

"Yeah, aren't you on the boys soccer team? So that makes you a boy!"

"Umm, yeah so? Because they wanted me on their team because they know I'm the best!"

Dean smirks like he has an evil plan, "Hmm, I'll tell you what. We choose volleyball teams and if I win you'll need to let me hang with you!"

Alright, I'm not sure if I can beat him but on the other hand I really don't want him in my group he just wants to annoy and embarrass us!

"Okay, what are you going to give if I win?"

"I'll do your homework for you!"

Is he serious? He probably cheats anyway. " already helps us with our homework!"

"So that's a no. Alright, how about I do this, I'll be your waiter for the next day at school!"

I nod smiling, "Okay, I'll accept that. We should really pick teams I'll go first."

Soldier runs over. Please don't ruin everything. He cares way too much about playing fair. "Not so fast kids! To do this fairly we'll have play heads or tails. Angel is heads Dean is tails." It lands on heads.

Hmm, who should I pick? As much as I love my bestie Jacob I'm afraid I have to choose my sister. Ashley jumps with her arms in a V and a happy squint and all her white teeth visible.

Dean thinks eyeing Jacob up and down, then back up, his gaze meeting his. "Hmm, so Jacob you're Angel's bestie huh? I can see why he'd like you, you're with me."

Oh it's on! I knew he'd take Jacob from me!

If I can't get my bestie at least Ashley can get hers. Well, technically it's Isabella but she seems to be having trouble with us lately. "Shauna!"

Dean's turn, "Abby!"

Her face scowls angrily with her fists to her sides.

"Carlos!"

He jumps into the pool, then walks up the pool's stairs and you can hear his wet feet slap against the concrete as he rushes to us on the grass.

Dean says, with an arrogant confidence, "And last but certainly not least the best cheerleader in our entire school Isabella!"

Chip bags slowly crinkle, as the awkward tension rises.

Isabella's eyes dart quickly to Ashley and she continues walking over to Dean's side of the net.

Dean looks at Isabella and tells her, "Is that Gucci! You're too cool for those losers! Especially the loser twins!"

Ooooh I'm can feel myself starting to stew so badly you literally have no idea! Oh I just thought of the best comeback, I smirk and tell him, "You're smarter than you look, trying to get Isabella to turn on us."

He's like so mad right now the way his eyes burn and mouth twitches is so precious! And he points to me from the other side of the net, "Oh yeah you're only saying that because you know Isabella will hear you and she would think you're like sooooo cool and manly and she would tell Kim! Well I don't think Kim would go for a guy like you! I took pictures of you eating and I'm showing her!"

"You wouldn't dare you little creep!"

Jack interrupts our argument.

"Guys! Behave yourselves okay!"

He then whispers to me, "I know burritos and burgers and such are like so good, but he's right you know. I've seen you eat, and your parents talk about it with me too."

I whisper to him back, "But I need the calories for gymnastics."

"I'm just looking out for you kid."

Jack tells everyone, "Okay listen up! I'm the referee here and you must all play at your best or the other team wins okay!? Like I know you're all friends with Ashley and Angel so you'd be umm, like tempted to throw but you guys really need to play fair! So... that's what I wanted to say, try to win or Dean's team wins."

Jacob is looking down, like a plan of his was foiled.

Dean then yells to Ashley, "Hey Ash you're like so short oh my gosh! No one will ever think you're pretty so ha ha!"

Ashley yells back her hands on her hips, "Too bad because people already like me! You have the rest of your life to be a jerk can't you take today off or whatever?"

Dean then yells, "Look at Isabella! She's tall and wears Gucci and she's going places!"

Ashley then whispers to us, "I still feel ugly though I noticed the same thing about tall girls getting most of the attention."

Then Dean looks back to Ashley, "Your face is dumb and you're gonna grow up looking weird Hobbit princess!"

Poor Ashley. She yells. "Just stop okay!"

Shauna tells him, "Nuh uh! She's gonna be such a baddie guys will blush a new color no one's seen before then faint!"

Ashley told me she hates it how people's value comes so much from how they look, but she's so smart and talented she'll be able to do that with her cheerleading and singing and art talent too.

Dean's opening his big stupid mouth again. "Oh and Angel you're so bad at guitar like seriously you're super terrible at following vocals and carving out melodies!"

Am I really that bad at guitar? I'm already sick of Dean. I whisper to Trang. "He's not right is he?"

Trang whispers to me. "Not really as much as he says but you could honestly be better. Setting the groove really good takes so much practice which you somehow always seem to miss! You and Ashley should really follow my base better when you sing but we're still missing something."

Carlos then tells us, "He's just trying to get us all aggy. Stay calm everyone."

I tell him, "It's easy for you to say you have autism! He knows how to make us feel bad that's why we hate him so much."

Ashley says, "Hmm I see."

She claps back to Dean, "I'm glad you're so tall because there's more of you to hate!"

Dean then claps back, "Whatever you say baby feet!"

Uggh he gets me so mad!

"Stop picking on my sister okay!?"

"You're a funner victim anyway Angel! Your hair is so dumb!"

Since I had first pick Dean is serving. I hit it back, then Abby hits it, then Ashley dashes forward and hits it, then Jacob scores.

I tell my team, "We still got this! We can't let Catty McSnideface beat us!"

After so much back in forth we're tied. I put my hands under my arms moving them back and forth and yell to Dean, "You're a chicken!" That gets him so mad haha!

It looks like they're going to score but I leap so far forward hitting the ball and we won but ouch my pinky! My gosh this pain! Everything looks so blurry, hot tears running down my cheek making my eyes hot.

Everyone is asking if I'm okay rushing to help me get up.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" I wail with my finger feeling a hot pain.

Dean looks into Jacob's eyes, smiles, and gently brushes his hand with his fingers and gives the meaty part of his hand under his thumb a light squeeze.

Dean then tells Jacob, with a hint of warmth, "It's not your fault we took the L they just got lucky. It was fun, later."

Wow Jacob's actually smiling!? And it isn't one of those weirdo fake smiles. No, I'm in like so much pain I can't even think straight! I get my shirt and get into our car.

In the car with mom dad and Ashley dad tells me, "This must be so hard for you! I was there before son. When I broke my finger when I was elementary age I had a caste and I told your grandfather my finger hurts so much but he told me to just get an aspirin! I mean who does that! Gabe told me not to worry and that dad was feeling bad. He then told me about how he hurt his ankle running. He then asked about my finger and if I still wanted to play basketball and my friends all helped with my chores."

Dad you aren't helping! Sure I usually feel better after an, "I've been there" talk but please!

Ashley looks at me and says, "Don't worry brother we're here for you. Do you want the rest of my soda?"

"Thanks." Oh why does she have to be on my left and the left handed twin? I turn so much reach far and take it.

The X-ray lady asks me to lift my head, "Good girl!"

"Excuse me but I'm a boy!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Ouch, you're like going to need to stay off that hand for 3 weeks. How did it happen?"

I sigh and tell her, "Well my bully Dean crashed a pool party my friends and I were at. He challenged us to a game of volleyball and if his side won we'd have to let him sit with us at lunch and hang out with us but if we won then he'd have to leave us alone. Well, it was a tie and he almost scored but I dove and won for us."

She then tells me, "Is he really that awful you'd risk breaking a finger for?"

"He really is you have no idea!"

Oh Carlos is DMing me! Wait until he hears about the doctor calling me a girl he'll think it's so funny!

"This isn't really Carlos just so you know. Broken bones happen when you do stupid things you know!"

"Get well soon cutie" with a sparkling heart, unicorn, and growing heart emojis.

"Oh my gosh I think it's Kim my gosh my gosh aaaahhhh!"

I know it really wasn't Carlos because he'd send a blue heart instead of a growing one and doesn't call me cutie.


	4. Chapter 3: Battle At the Zoo

I'm in the hallway and my friends are signing my cast.

Isabella's writing is so neat! She writes in magenta because it's her favorite color along with off whites. Carlos also has neat writing, writing in a darker almost orange yellow. Shauna signs my cast using teal green marker, and Jacob writes kind of messy in blue.

Shauna tells me, "Aww look at Judith's handwriting! It's so tiny and so neat like she typed it."

"I know right."

"She's still an omnic, and they all must be held responsible for Atlanta getting attacked!"

"Well Shauna, you see…"

She slowly starts laughing, "I'm only kidding! It's dumb resenting an entire group just for what a few of them did."

She takes a picture of me, "I'm sending our friends the look on your face. My gosh you're so funny! I have to get to class, later."

I give her a how dare you glare.

She shrugs. "Sorry Angel I had to. Only our squad will know come on don't be embarrassed."

I feel myself heating up with embarrassment as I storm off to class, stewing.

Melissa then walks up to me please not today!

She looks like she's trying to hold back an aww how cute giggle. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

She glances at my cast. "You look like you've been through enough. So you actually believe Overwatch wants to help people? I know having family in Overwatch makes you think they're good but my parents say they just follow their own law."

Yeah like someone else's selfish law is any better. I shrug and tell her, "But sometimes doing the right thing means doing something grownups don't want."

She tells me, "I'm not going to respond to that today."

Her hand grazes mine on the way to signing my cast with pink marker and just her initials and get well soon. Wow she was actually nice to me today! I probably shouldn't get used to it.

I have a class with Ashley and the teacher is so mean to us!

"Hey brother! My signature's the best one! Electric purple is my power color you know! We should get ready for class. I don't want to lose my cheerleading spot but not mouthing off to a mean teacher is seriously hard!"

"I hear you Ash. Like how does she think we're disrespectful I mean we don't swear at her or even call her by her first name!"

"And don't even get me started on 7th and 8th graders who blame all their problems on us 6th grade cheerleaders! Coach made me captain and I trust her choice!"

The mean teacher looks at me smirking knowing I can't really be myself arguing back, "So you broke your finger huh?"

"Yeah and it hurts so much!"

"You'll realize the problems you're having today won't matter anymore!"

Don't even start with me okay!? I know you hate us.

I can finally take off my cast. I'm honestly going to miss the attention but I'm so glad I can move my pinkie again.

Mom tells me at the dinner table, "How do you feel about the cast coming off?"

"I'm so glad my arm is free again!"

"How would you two like a trip to the zoo on Sunday?"

This is nice, we'll get to see koalas, tigers, hippos, monkeys, and shaved ice.

Ashley's face lights up, lets out a happy gasp, and her feet dangle excitedly, "I'd love that thanks mom you're the best!"

"We'll have to go extra early to avoid church traffic, you know how those people get."

Ashley and I agree so much.

Ashley tells her, "I know right! They're so rude they don't even let me or Shauna cross."

I then tell her, "Yeah who do they think they are? Anyway we'll be ready."

Judith comes out! "Yay a trip to the zoo! Can I come too?"

"Okay you can come. Just stay with us okay? There are people who still don't trust omnics."

Mom takes a sip of her tea. "Oh and Winston is coming with us! Your father asked if we could bring him I know how much you three get along."

Ashley's doing that squinty thing with her eyes then cheers, "Yay Winston!"

"And we're meeting up with Isabella Abby Trang and Jacob too!"

Winston is at the door, "We're taking my van! Hop in!"

We pick up Abby who sits in between Ashley and me in the row just behind the driver's row but sits closer to me, Jacob, Isabella who sits on the end next to Ashley, and Trang who sits with Jacob in the back.

Ashley sighs, "I always get the middle."

Abby accidentally kicks my foot and keeps it there for a few seconds then she panics retreating her foot. She whispers, "Sorry!"

Isabella looks up to mom and Winston on the way into the van and says, "Hi Professor Winston and !"

She's wearing appropriate brands for our group…this time.

Abby tells us, "I can't wait to see the tigers!"

Mom asks us, "So what are you guys playing? Or are you texting?"

I tell her, "We're just texting Shauna because we're sad she couldn't make it."

"I'm pretty sure she wanted to but her parents made plans for her today."

Ashley tells her, "I'm trying to get her to join the cheer squad again ha ha!"

Isabella then jokes, "We're all cheerleaders now!"

Trang asks Winston, "I remember you were speaking with Soldier. So how did you guys meet?"

"Well, Jack Morrison and I go like way back. He had a gorilla plush on his desk and I was like, 'no way you like gorillas too!' and he said, 'Yeah aren't they just the best?!' so he talked about saving gorillas on a mission and donates money to help keep them from going extinct and I work with gorillas! Then we talked about colors we like he said his favorite is blue and I told him mine is blue too even though it's really verdant green."

He sounds sadder now. "He talked about how his wife and kids died and the war and I was so sad but I told him so did mine. Well I wasn't really lying but so many things were different but anyway."

I was so sad when he told me about his gorilla family on the moon dying.

Abby tells him, "So you're always a gorilla for Halloween! I like how you always wear a different outfit and everyone thinks you're a pretend gorilla."

"Oh it's so worth it!"

Winston's looks at a bench that says you may now hit the bride. It's raising awareness of domestic violence. He frowns deeply and tells us, "It's so sad that ads like this are even needed."

Ashley nods looking at Winston. "Humonganormous mood Winston."

We're at the zoo now and Isabella suggests we all play hide and seek.

Abby and I skip together and hum. Jacob joins us so we slow down.

Ashley says, "Good thing Shauna isn't here or else she'd tell us how getting separated is a bad idea."

Mom counts down because she's the ref, "One two three…"

I say not it last. I count to 60 when others are hiding at the zoo. Winston's really a gorilla so I'm gonna check over there first. He's the smartest scientist in the world so he wouldn't think we'd go looking for him somewhere so obvious.

"Excuse me but where can I find the gorillas?"

The custodian tells me, "Sure! You just go down that way and turn right and go down."

"Thanks!"

I see Winston staring and drooling at a girl gorilla. Looks like someone has a crush.

He's reciting poetry, "Your eyes glimmer like sapphires, your smile brightens everyone's day near you. Your jasmine and coriander scent makes me feel amazing, the warm tone of your voice makes my heart beat faster and my skin tingly with delight!"

An old lady smiles and looks up to him, "Your wife or girlfriend is so lucky to have such a romantic guy practicing poetry for her! Wait a minute, I recognize you! Aren't you a famous scientist? I see you on so many shows talking about it!"

Winston scratches the back of his neck, "Oh... thanks she'll feel so loved and dreamy! Yeah that's it!"

I yell to him, "I found you!"

Winston kinda sounds disappointed, "Aww you already found me? How'd you know?"

I whisper to him, "Anyway I see you have a crush! Too bad you're disguised as a human otherwise she might think you're cute! Show her your phone she'll really love how organized your home screen is."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah I say you should totally go for it! Anyway my mom's waiting for you. I'll go look for the others."

I run, then walk because I'm feeling gassed and the smells and sun don't help, and find Trang by the Hippos.

"Found you! Did you feed him any burgers?"

"Angel we aren't allowed to feed the animals!"

"Oh come on you know you want to!"

"I'm going back."

"Aren't they so cute?"

"Yeah they are."

Abby mentioned liking tigers huh? I know where I'm running next!

Abby rolls her eyes and smiles, "Ha! How'd you know!?"

"Just a lucky guess."

She stands closer to me and asks, "Aren't they gorgeous? Here kitty kitty kitty!" She runs up to the glass, a tiger roars, and she pets the glass and I do too. It's a magical thing, two friends bonding with each other.

This tiger is different from the alien vampire from 3 years ago who was pretty scary and challenging.

We look into each other's eyes and giggle. "You think she's cute too I can so tell!"

Abby then looks at me, "Can I tell you a secret? I'm not going to tell Ashley this but I'm jealous of how everyone seems to love her. And I think Izzie's jealous too, she seems pretty distant lately. And wearing Gucci? Who does she think she is?"

I smile and tell her, "Well Ashley is the greatest sister ever. I'm pretty sure lots of people are jealous of you too."

"Yeah but here's the thing I think boys are better friends. They're better friends because you can trust them to keep secrets better and won't gossip behind your back! Although some of the boys on my soccer team think I'm stuck up for being the best one on the team. But I'm not stuck up and it's only a few boys who say that."

I feel pretty dizzy and I ate so I don't think it's not eating for a while and I feel a cold jolt from within me. How can she think that about other girls? "It hurts hearing you feel that way. Ashley and Shauna would never gossip behind your back, not in a million bajillion years! And Dean and Ryan are boys and they gossip like crazy!"

She then tells me, "My aunt said she likes boys better and it made me feel sad. I can tell she didn't think I'd hear her but I did. It hurt me so much. I'll catch up to your mom you still have people to find."

"Would you like to come with me?"

Her mouth opens in a smile and eyes widen, "Yeah! Let's go!"

Abby and I find Jacob by the kiosk selling avocados.

Jacob puts up his hands and says, "Okay you found me!" He holds up a big buttery thing of popcorn, smelling of butter and salt.

"Thanks." I help myself to a couple of pieces.

Abby then tells him, "We knew you'd be near the snacks!"

I tell him I found Winston and Trang already and now it's time to find Isabella…after another group selfie. The three of us bunch so close together and Abby bumps into me really wanting to get into the frame. Then with Abby taking the picture. In Jacob's picture he gives me bunny ears ha ha!

I tell everyone, "Okay Isabella and Ashley are looking for us!"

We search for a little bit and go into the bird gardens with tropical birds. Hmm this sign says toucan beaks are made of keratin the same stuff as our hair and nails. Huh, interesting.

We found Isabella hiding behind a barrel. The birds just sound so sweet, but there's also obnoxious cawing. They are so adorable especially the toucans.

"Hey you found me! Took you guys long enough! It looks like Ashley wins...again."

We take selfies with the toucans and parrots.

We run over to the petting zoo and Ashley stands in front of a tiny goat petting him. She looks over to us and smiles, "Hey you found me! Where are Trang and Winston? Did I win?"

I tell her, "Grats sis! Trang and Winston are with mom."

That mean lady who chases kids away on Halloween glares at Ashley. I knew I felt someone glaring at us. "Have you been getting into trouble lately kid?"

She wags her finger. "Your squad is nothing but trouble! Always making noise, you no good scoundrels!"

Ashley puts her hands on her hips, scrunches her mouth, and tells her, "We never bother you ever Elona! Maybe if you were nice you wouldn't be miserable enough to hate everyone."

"Elona? That's to you!"

"Oh spare me the formalities already!"

"And what about when you TP'd my house huh?"

Ashley takes a huge breath, as if she's going to eat all the oxygen. "That's not true! We never ever did such a thing!"

Okay we totally did, but the people around us don't know that.

"I'll have you know I'm a top scientist you haven't seen the last of me kid!"

We go back near the entrance and meet up with mom Trang and Winston.

We walk until we see the elephants.

We hear a loud thud in the distance, is the zoo being attacked? Oh gosh why!

Winston excuses himself pulling on his polo collar, "I have to go, find somewhere safe okay!?"

He's going to change into his real self. His powers just don't work whenever he's disguised as a human, like if Superman were completely normal as Clark Kent.

A guy with a puffy fire orange liony mane and so much muscle and crimson body armor that compliments his figure says to a bald pale blue man wearing a dark gray bodysuit, "We can't let these people have too much fun! Because we got animals to steal!"

Something's…familiar about them. I remember fighting alien vampires 3 years ago. They can't be aliens because Overwatch hid earth from the rest of the universe with magic.

They keep dodging my guitar blasts and Abby's staff strikes and my sister's kicks and dagger energy and Izzie's arrows! These guys are so next level.

I play my guitar to speed up Izzie and Ashley after they transform.

Izzie hits the corrupted looking lion right between the eyes with her laser arrow. Everyone looks way shocked right now.

He crosses his arms, laughing. "Is that the best you have?"

Ashley whispers to Abby, "Abby, run!"

But the lion hit Ashley with a big red laser that knocked her against a rock. He laughs and says. "Their gremlin's down!"

"Sis! Please be okay!"

Judith heals her and Ashley tells us, "Thanks you guys, I know we can beat him."

The ground rocks beneath us, Is it time for another big one? Oh it was just Winston landing, leaving his bubble near the muggles. One of them says. "Oh my! That Winston, like how does he even train gorillas so well? It's like he knows we aren't criminals!"

Genji shows up and says. "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single cyborg ninja in possession of a good sword, must be in want of an opponent."

The lion laughs, his eyes brighten, "Oh my you Overwatch people are so easy, getting beat by a 3 year old!"

What?

"Moira created us from alien DNA her partner found 3 years ago. But something was, shall I say, missing?

Jacob sees a hole in the ground an enemy just made, and avoids tripping over it but tripped on a banana peel instead.

Trang then says, "Aww yeah! I'm recording all this you guys!"

Abby glares at him. "Trang! You're supposed to be helping!"

"Sorry. I don't know how I just got lost from you guys. I hope Jacob's okay."

A wolfman sniffs and says, "Wait, I sense...more people with the gift!"

He's pointing to us! "Over there! Those twins, the tall blonde, and the tomboy have the gift! Get them!"

I do a big sweeping kick knocking down a dangerous henchman and then he puts his thumb over his clenched fingers, he twists his arm and using force from his hip punching his stomach.

The henchman reflexively leans forward and then I hit him from below with my guitar. The bald guy is now on the ground and Abby leaps into the air yelling, "You're history!" knocking him out.

It looks like Winston can use my help with that omnic. It looks like he evacuated everyone nicely so we might not have to hide too much of our magic.

Abby hits the omnic's fist away with her staff and I play a slowing spell on it. He falls after Winston shoots him with his lightning gun.

Jacob tries fighting red mane by himself I have to find help for him. "We've studied you Overwatch agents and have made technology to counter you guys!" Red mane punches Jacob. He extends his arm and it made contact with Jacob's face. He then falls down and kicks him behind the knee.

Jacob is on the ground as he yells, "Are you freaking kidding me!? Wow you're so cheap! Cats are stupid and dogs are cool so ha ha to you!"

The red mane guy says back, "Nuh uh stupid you're lying!" and sticks out his tongue and they go back to punching and kicking each other.

Judith though flies to him and heals him and flies back to me fluttering near my shoulder, "See we so got this!"

We're surrounded by mutants, but Isabella shoots a few with her pink light arrows, Jacob uses his freeze powers, and the wolfman from earlier growls, saliva dripping from his teeth. "Grr we'll get you!"

Oh brother. Can a wizard and his friends ever get a break?

Ashley says to me sounding annoyed. "Gosh why do I always end up where these stupid attacks happen? Can't a girl just enjoy a nice day out with her friends without everything trying to kill us!"

His villain squad introduce themselves, there's an armadillo with nunchucks, a three foot tall pixie with a guitar, mantis girl with arm blades, a skinny poison arrow frog person, and a huge bear looking guy with no hair on his abs chest or face and his face looks human.

I hear the wind whistling, and blowing through the trees.

I feel worry tying my guts into a knot.

The wolfman walks forward, "We are mutants, formed by Talon with corrupted alchemy! And we're ready to fight!"

The pixie plays her guitar flying through the air and Ashley can't seem to jump high enough to reach her and she's outflying Judith! Wait, red waves coming from her guitar, she's slowing them what the heck!

I see Abby dealing with the bear so I slow him down with my red orbs. Trang sneaks behind him like literally right behind him slightly to the right so if he turns close he can't use his good paw and turning left will take long. He swings at Abby, but she ducks and he misses. But he fooled her and trips her on her butt. She rolls back jumps up and fiercely stars at him. He roars loud at Jacob knocking him down but Trang knocks magical stamina out of him and Abby goes into her second form.

Her hanbo staff turns into an azure blue bladed staff and she's faster than ever. She ducks all of his swipes, escapes from his hold, and when he goes for a big one she knocks him back by holding her staff with both hands hitting him with the middle of the handle. She trips him and on the way down she slashes him a few times, turning him into goo. He yells, "You're all ugly and Talon will rule the world!"

An elephant makes its trunk noise. I don't think he meant you. How can he, they're such sweet creatures.

Jacob is fighting the frog man at the zoo's cafe. Jacob tries tripping him with his ice magic and cold winds but frog manages to hit Jacob's left temple, Jacob backing up into the gift shop. I follow so I can try speeding him and firing damage rays at him. With a bent right knee that straightens on the way up he uppercuts him with his right.

Jacob yells. "I'm poisoned please helped me!"

Judith flies right over healing him, and I speed him up. Trang goes into his super form, glowing orange and wearing a black leather jacket and his hair gets longer with orange streaks in it. He uses his orange laser whip to slap the magic out of the frog and gives it to Jacob and Abby.

The monkeys screech, obviously scared because of our fight. Jacob goes into his next form and kills the frog with a very strong mint green wind that turns him into minty green ice.

Jacob goes back to normal and yells. "Hey guys meet me at Winston's bubble. I'm so gassed right now."

That's three down. Why do they even bother trying? The world was lucky we were here, or maybe they knew we'd be here and were waiting for us? That pixie still makes everything harder for the rest of us.

Judith sounds pretty frustrated I can't say I blame her that mutant pixie is annoying. "I can't catch her!"

"This stinks! Are we the only losers in Overwatch who can't beat these lame mutants?"

Pixie uses speed magic on the armadillo while I try helping my sister. She yells, sounding desperate. "Izzie I can really use your help!"

"Tsk, whatever Ashley."

"But I really need your help! Please?"

She yells back, sounding jealous. "Why don't you get your precious fan club to help you! You love hogging everyone else's limelight after all."

"What are you talking about I thought we were besties!"

"And?"

"Please! I can't leap I'm too busy getting away from the armadillo!"

"Fine, then I'm captain for a month okay?"

Ashley sounds relieved, yet disappointed. "Sure, you can be captain."

Isabella's left hand pulls back on the pink pastel light string on her bow, firing a long trail of magenta light and pastel pink sparkles. Just like the colors she glitters her bag and cheer bows with.

Ashley says, annoyed. "It's about time."

Armadillo's hands move over his face so Ashley does three very fast triple back handsprings and jumps doing three front tucks, transforms and leaves a trail of lavender light and pastel blue sparkles. His armor shatters, but it looks like my sister's returning to normal so we walk to Winston's bubble together.

I say hi to mom. She tells us. "I hope the animals are going to be okay. You're doing a great job defending everyone."

Judith tells me we should really get Pixie, so I speed Judith up, shoot a slowing orb at Pixie, Judith knows she's going to dodge it so she flies out from behind a tree grabbing her arms. They flutter in the air, spinning. Isabella looks scared, but Judith slows down and I fire a slowing orb although Pixie got away. Isabella shoots my orb making it go faster and it hits Pixie finally slowing her.

She dramatically yells. "Nooooo!"

I rush over to grab her guitar because Winston could study it. I'm already running out of magic.

Judith elbows her knowing she'd try blocking, then kicks the side of her waist knowing it'd throw off her flying rhythm.

Judith's eyes narrow, confidently smirking, "Get ready for a crash landing!" She spins really fast flying at her, turning her into putty. Are mutants made of clay or something?

Mantis doesn't have her speed anymore so Abby's eyes are full of determination and focus, an athlete's eyes. She breaths faster and shallower, with a hint of nervousness.

She keeps blocking Mantis's strikes with her hanbo staff while dodging the really big hits that would break it. Mantis slashes her arms but Abby dive rolls forward, jumps up, and spins the staff hitting her face. She kicks Mantis's leg, then she blocks Abby's staff strike but I join in and whack her with my guitar from behind.

Abby finishes her off with a jumping right swing because she's too tall to hit normally, left swing, and spinning.

Judith pulls my hair. "Ow!"

She then says. "Sorry, but Wolfman is heading for the petting zoo!"

We all rush over and he looks back. "Mmm, don't they look delicious?"

No, you will not eat them!

His eyes glow red, but Abby transforms. Just before we duel Winston lands on him.

"Excuse me for, dropping in!"

Wolfman's lips quiver with frustration. "You think you're funny? You think you can interrupt my dinner?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"That's it!"

Winston blocks his punches and hits him in the face right back. He then whacks him in the chin with his lightning gun and I trip him with my guitar.

Winston slides forward elbowing his solar plexus then primal punches him, melting him.

We then rush over to fight Lion. Everyone should have a little magic recovered by now to do something against him.

The idiot lion licks his lips as he's leering hungrily at the zebras as Isabella yells. "You aren't scary!"

Jacob tells her to get down pointing his finger at the ground, "Are you crazy you'll draw him here!"

Genji is on top of one of the gift shop and he jumps down. "We defeated all your mutants."

Winston tosses the blue guy into an animal cage, waiting for our Overwatch copter to take him.

Genji deflects the red energy balls the mutant throws at him.

"This…this can't be!"

Genji raises his chin, "Yes it can because I'm making it that way."

Genji's feet widen, his sword held over his head with both hands. "All your mutants have fallen before me, now it's your turn."

And some of them fell before us too!

He dashes forward directly behind him then stands a little to his right and double jumps, hitting him with ninja stars from a front tuck position.

The lion keeps trying to hit him with his claws, but Genji deflects making him hit himself.

"Why'd you hit yourself?"

Genji slashes his chest, and he melts turning into water. Genji made it look way too easy compared to us.

Mom gives us a big hug. "I knew you kids could do it! I'm calling your father and telling him what happened here. He's helping India fight omnics right now."

Isabella thinks, "Hmm, I wonder if we could use Angel's slowy thing to prank people? Or help us win cheer competitions!"

Ashley snaps back, "Bella now's not the time! And really do you really think we should cheat? And who'd let anyone play guitar from the bleachers anyway? You're my friend Isabella, and I've noticed how distant you've been. Is something happening?"

Isabella looks away. "No."

"It hurts me seeing you like this. If it really means that much to you then you can be captain. I'll DM our coach on Band about it but she chooses who's captain."

"Hmm, you're right, we're talented enough to carry our school. Please don't tell the others but let's face it we are the cheer squad!"

Ashley wants to facepalm so badly.

Wait where did Winston go? Oh there he is behind the glass with the gorilla Winston was looking at earlier! He gives her a rose and kisses her on the forehead and hugs her. He puts her hand in between his hands grunting softly. She nods sadly and he goes behind a rock.

"Oh there you are Angel! Did I miss anything?"

"Ha ha very funny!"

He brings us home.


	5. Chapter 4: The Date

I'm walking in the courtyard and see Kim oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Trang pinches the fabric of my shirt and whispers to me. "You can do it! At least I won't judge you if she says no. You two have an amazing Snapstreak together."

She probably knows I like her already. I hope she doesn't think I'm just a creepy entitled fan.

Abby takes a sip of her aloe water and tells me, "I believe in you. Even if she says no you're still friends with the soccer captain." She says as she's closing her eyes pointing her thumb at herself.

"Umm...Kim...hi?"

"Hi Angel! Still practicing guitar?"

I feel even worse now! My legs feel a bit weak, and a strong uncomfortable warm tingling feeling covers my face. Okay Angel stay cool. I scratch the back of my head looking down then back up. "Yeah I still practice. Trang's dad rents a studio for us. Say, Kim would you like to hang out at the mall with me?"

"Hmm, hold on let me see if I can make it."

"Thank you so much!"

Me and my family are in the kitchen mom watches the news on her tablet.

"It appears they're filming a new movie having to do with mutants, although the zoo said it was really really short notice."

Mom laughs. "Overwatch and its stories. I bet it'll be another movie again just to keep the cover convincing, and hey, enough people stream them to make Overwatch lots of big bucks."

I wonder who's gonna play me and Ashley?

"Just remember we'll be watching you. Stay safe and if we ask about your granddad say I haven't heard from him lately if you need us to come over to your table and end the date but if you say oh he's fine or whatever we'll know you're good. Kim...she was the one with the medium blonde wavy hair at the pool party wasn't she?"

As I'm giddily hopping fanning myself I tell her, "Oh my gosh yes! I asked her out and like I'm so happy ahhhhh! I'm DMing her right now!"

Mom tells me, "Just remember you don't have to settle for anyone who doesn't accept you, and don't feel like you have to change them. This is your first date I have to tell your dad this is so exciting!"

I text her. "Meet me at the dining terrace."

I shower, smelling the fine fragrance of the avocado and aloe shampoo. Oh my gosh this patchouli and buriti body wash smells so good like wow! I dry off then Ashley lets me borrow her dry shampoo and mousse so I can style my hair to keep a bounce and not like get too in my face.

I ask Jacob Judith and Ashley to help me with my date outfit. I find a comfortably soft coral polo with eggshell white khaki shorts and flip flops with a coral upper.

Mom then tells me, "Are you seriously going to wear that? You'd be better off with shoes."

Judith says to Jacob stroking her chin looking at my tennis shoes, "Hmm, his mom doesn't really like him wearing flip flops on a date. I know! Those tennis shoes!"

Jacob looks at them, "Yeah! They seem to pull the rest of the outfit together nicely too!

Jacob's eyes widen in pleasant surprise, his mouth looks like it's ready to eat a popsicle haha! "You're so ready! You dress like such a grownup!"

We go to Barney's Burgers in the mall after it finally comes back and we order our food. Oh I'm so distracted by all these stores! No Angel focus on your date.

"Umm, hi Kim!"

"Hey! I like what you've done with your hair."

"Thanks! Yours is very beautiful too."

She asks me, "So how do you feel about After School app drama?"

"Oh I hate that app like so much! It's like when you think someone's a friend you trust them! I hate bullies so much you have no idea!"

"I hate them too!"

My heart is racing and I'm feeling warm. I smell notes of jasmine and honeysuckle from her perfume. I feel her foot resting on mine for 4 seconds then she gently slides it off. The electric warmth seeps through my toes, relaxing me. I finally understand why everyone cares about romance so much!

It's this feeling of connection, a vulnerable and open feeling, one of deep sharing with each other. I usually hate being touched so much, but this feeling...my heart, my nose, my ears, she is very pleasing to all my senses. I wonder what effect I'm having on her? Her bestie and parents probably have my number I hope they don't think bad of me. Mom and Jacob have hers just too.

I ask her, "Have you ever missed a parent so much because they're never there?"

She answers in her naturally sweet voice, "Yeah! Well, not a parent but a big sister she's going to college."

"That sounds fun! How does it make you feel?"

"Kinda sad I mean I still Snapchat with her but it just isn't the same."

She eats a fry and I time it so I eat a fry at the same time as her.

To break the silence I make a comment, "So you're a righty too?"

Her eyes light up, "It's so cool having things in common. How do you like your soy burger?"

"Oh it's so good! These new vegan options are so good!"

"What made you decide to be a vegetarian?"

"Well you see my sister and I were at the zoo and we kind of got attached to the animals and we watched YouTube videos on how we need to be good to nature. Eating meat felt so bad Ashley and I agreed never to eat meat again."

She forks an avocado slice in her salad, eats it, then eats lettuce and a tomato slice then asks me after swallowing, "You're twins right? So which one came out first?"

"Mom says it was Ashley so she's kind of my big sister even though we were born the same day ha ha!"

I get a call from mom, "Oh yeah granddad is doing great last I talked to him. I mean you were there yourself. Thanks for calling but I really should be getting going."

Kim is looking over my shoulder from across the table. "Say...is that your mom?"

I tell her, "Oh her? Yeah. I'm just glad she's respecting our space."

She then touches my hand, "My parents are watching me too haha!"

Then she tells me, "You know who Dean is right? Oh my gosh who does he think he is making fun of people all the time?"

I then tell her, "I know right! Abby noticed the same thing actually."

Her hands slam down on the table with excitement, "Abby!? That Abby! The one who's the star on the boy's soccer team because she's so good!?"

I tell her, "Yeah her. She's such a good friend."

We then go to Forever 21 e.l.f and Sephora.

She holds my hands warmly, her gorgeous sky blue eyes glimmering, and her heavenly smell is even better up close. She tells me, "Thanks for taking me out."

Just from my voice everyone can tell how wonderful I feel after telling her, "No problem."

My kiss on her forehead makes my heart flutter, the magical warmth spreading out from me. I gently stroke a piece of hair near her ear, her hair feeling warm and soft. I feel blood rushing to all my cheeks, my stomach contracting as a rush of warmth floods my body.

I back away for a bit looking deeply into her gorgeous eyes, "I really have to get going. Take care, Kim."

We reluctantly part hands, a warm tingle of electricity leftover from our touches.

People will hate me and think they're better than me and shame me, but my friends and I are so close. They wouldn't shame me, would they? Even if they would they can never ever steal me and Kim's magical moment from us.

After mom drives me home Ashley hugs and greets me, "So how was the date, little brother?"

"Oh I can't even describe it! The warmth, the tingles, her sweet voice! Oh we talked about you too you know!"

She smirks, "I see. Mom wasn't too nosy was she?"

"Nah she was okay. Grownups are usually so boring and cautious and keep doing the same things over and over again."

"Boring! Mom runs a beauty salon!"

"No I don't mean mom I mean like how most grownups typically are."

She turns starts walking to her room then turns her head and says, "Sure you did. I'll be in my room texting Shauna and Isabella...we could be talking about your date you know!"

In my room and I invite Abby Carlos and Jacob to a group chat and tell them about my date, "Oh my gosh it went so well! Her hair was amazing and she smelled so good! Like citrus and sandalwood."

Abby asked me, "How did she treat you?"

"She was wonderful! Oh we talked about you Abby. She said the same thing about Dean that you did and she knows you're the best soccer player in the whole school!"

Abby flips her hair, confidently raises her chin and looks back at us and proudly tells us, "Well I am the best goalie and scorer in the entire school! What is it about 6th graders who are taking all the captain spots on these teams? Ok it's just your sister and me but still."

Carlos's eyes squint and he has a big grin with a ooh someone has a crush kinda tone, "Did you guys kiss?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh was it so wonderful!"

Jacob then asks, "So what did you guys eat? Are you still vegetarian?"

"Yeah I am! Ashley is too."

I'm just walking in the school's courtyard and...what does Melissa want with me now?

She tells me with sincerity and concern in her voice, "Are you dating Kim?"

I proudly tell her, "Yes I am! My gosh is she such a good kisser!"

She then raises her chin, standing wide with her arms crossed and continues, "Uh huh. I know you think you like each other but I really don't see it working between you two. I mean she just isn't honest enough."

I have that weird light feeling you get whenever you're surprised, "Honest! Like what do you mean by that? She makes me feel so wonderful!"

She then says in a kinda mad bitter voice, her face scowls yet blushes, "And what's so wonderful about her!"

"She treats me so well! Her hair smells nice, she smells nice, her hair feels so soft running my hands through..."

"Do you actually think she likes you? You're so dumb if you think that!"

Melissa quickly steps closer to me and her hands hold behind her and her face got a little redder. Is she mad because he thought we are a couple? Ha ha no we aren't!

Melissa continues asking, "So what did you like that she's done for you?"

I feel a warm dreamy feeling thinking about and telling her, "There was the time she DM'd me through Carlos's phone because she was too shy to let me know it's her! And when I tied my shoes yesterday between first and second period she walked really fast so close to me when passing by I felt her hip lightly graze me!"

She takes a bite out of her hair, puts it behind her ear quickly, and tells me, "Yeah...umm, so you really liked reading that message? And did she actually stop and talk to you?"

I scratch the back of my head, my heart and pulse racing, "Well, no but...I mean no I didn't see her but I really liked that message, I felt so warm and tingly and cared about when I read that!"

"And when you were tying your shoe?"

"It felt like hot tingles sinking under my skin. Like that felt like lava while a lighter touch feels like fire in a good way sorry if I sound dumb but oh my gosh! You're going to tease me aren't you?"

She holds back a giggle, "Yes, but not over that don't worry. I feel so bad about posting mean pictures of Abby on Instagram. Will you tell her I'm sorry? I mean I will too but it'd mean so much to her if you tell her."

I...actually want to!

She then looks down and back up at me, "Sorry for embarrassing you. Actually I don't even know why I even care!"

She storms off. She still seems embarrassed and I kind of am too. I just kinda stand here and half a minute later Abby comes over.

She tells me, "I can smell romance! Were you making out with Kim?"

Sigh, not exactly. She has school on the other side of it right now.

"Well, no but I did talk to Melissa. She says she's sorry about her mean pictures and comments about you on her Instagram. So how's soccer going?"

"I still don't like her that much. Soccer's going great! At my last game I stopped 20 goals and scored 25 goals! So yeah I'd stop a goal then take it to the other side of the field and score but sometimes I'd have a teammate flex goalie when I stopped the ball and took it to score."

I then tell her, "I wish cheerleaders cheered at soccer instead of football so my sister could cheer at your games!"

Abby's face lights up, "I know right!"

It's been over 2 weeks since I started going out with Kim and I got a text from her this morning...somehow it's different and she doesn't say as much as she used to.

Oh here's a text from her I hope she's okay!

"I need to see you."

Uh oh. No emojis on this one...and she ended with a period! She usually uses a red heart emoji but with no emoji...this is scary!

I see her on the quad near the gym building. "I've been thinking and...I really think we should see other people. I mean I like you but only as a friend."

Just a friend? I feel like I'm having an asthma attack only I don't actually have it. I feel so empty and an icky cold electricity running through me. The feeling I worked so hard to avoid. The cold electric feeling turns to sad warmth as I cry hot tears. I call mom and she takes me home. I curl up on my bed and cry for hours, ignoring all notifications. Maybe I should answer, I really need to share with Jacob or anyone really.

Judith flutters to my bed and sits on my pillow to my left and pats my temple.

"What happened?"

"I was dumped!"

"Aww! You deserve better don't let her make you feel bad. If you need anything I'm here for you."

Ashley walks in after mom picks her up petting the back of my head like mom did.

Ashley tells me, "It'll get better Angel. You'll find someone who knows you're an amazing guy! Please feel better for me okay? Mom can't stand seeing you like this!"

I look at my phone screen after hearing it go off. I answer and not even a call from dad mends my broken heart.

"Hey son! Mom told me about your breakup. Don't worry these things happen! Were you happy with her?"

I shake my head yes, "Yes! I mean we got along so well!"

"Just let it all out. There are people who'll tell you that your feelings and problems don't matter but don't you listen to them! They just won't understand your special pain. We all feel and experience things differently you know. Once you start feeling better you'll realize how much happier you are without her and you can be with someone who actually deserves you."

I shake my head yes in understanding.

Ashley gets the carton of prickly pear ice cream and she sits on my bed with me as we watch cartoons. Oh Nickelodeon has an ad for a casting call. I'd actually care if I weren't so heartbroken!

Ashley looks so happy! At least one of us can be. She looks down then softly and gently pets my back, as if she felt guilty about being happy.

Shauna calls Ashley and she answers.

"Hey Ash! So you took cheer practice off huh? What happened?"

Ashley sighs then says, "My brother's girlfriend broke up with him so I'm comforting him. He needs our support."

Ashley gives me the phone, "Hi Angel! I'm so sorry to hear about your breakup. We should all go out to help you get your mind off her! Again, I'm sorry."

I tell Shauna, "I really hate admitting this but Melissa told me so! I still think she was being mean and pranking me but still she was right! Why doesn't Kim love me! Am I too fat or ugly?"

Shauna then tells me, "I'm coming over."

She then turns her head and yells, "Mom I wanna go to Ashley's!"

The mom can be heard yelling "Give me a second okay!"

Jack Morrison visits too.

"Hey Angel! Aww what's the matter?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me!"

"That's so terrible! Oh hold on I'm getting a call...from Reaper it could be like a hostage thing or whatever so yeah, sorry for being distracted."

"Hello Jack! This is Reaper and I'm in Switzerland! It smells like grass pine sol and chocolate and moosebutts like so badly!"

"What do you want Reaper? My dead bestie Gabriel Reyes's nephew just got dumped and we are all supporting him! I'm going to vacuum for him and Abby is doing his dishes. I still miss Gabe you know but someone had to murder him!"

Jack then says in an accusing tone, "Hmm, I wonder who that could have been?"

Reaper then tells him, "Oh spare me! Go take a Xanax if you're so sad over it! Oh, by the way kid you're ugly as eff and she dumped you for being a weirdo hahahahaha! And Jack you're a dumb dumb face!"

"Listen you I'm not a dumb dumb face and Angel is way cooler than you'll ever be okay! Don't you dare talk to my friends and their kids like that!"

Reaper laughs and says, "Like come on brah I can turn into a cloud and have these cool grim reaper outfits! Here's a picture of my Instagram and Snapchat friends lists, Instagram and Twitter followers, so please spare me your you'll never be cool speech because I'm already so popular so ha frigging ha! And I uploaded pictures of you wearing socks with sandals on my Instagram! I also hired these kids to play on your lawn!"

"You wouldn't dare! I hate you! Wait, you're a Satanist, right?"

Jack puts his hand on his chest, raises his arm, spins around, and sings, "Satan's fake! Satan's fake! Satan's fake!"

Reaper then yells back, "No...he...isn't!"

Uh oh Soldier looks like he's going to say something very clever!

"You know Reaper, I don't really think you're a Satanist, church boy!"

Reaper sounds like so mad right now, "Don't you sass off to me!"

"McCree called me the other day and he said you were at Bible study with him and Mercy so ha ha!"

Reaper tells him, "Nuh uh because I wasn't there! If I were I'd like destroy all of them!"

Soldier then tells him, "Uh uh...sure you would edgelord! I got you mad too so ha! I'm busy right now Reaper so bye bye!"

He turns off his phone tells me, "Forget him."

Abby then says, "That guy was such a jerk!"

A sickly grief pollutes my heart, flowing through the rest of my body, hot tears soaking my pillow. I'm so lucky and grateful with friends like these, helping me with my chores.

Abby sits on my bed, "I hope you feel better. I have a game this Saturday if you're interested."

The next week at Abby's soccer game.

The announcer excitedly yells. "Abby made stopping that ball look so easy! She's taking the ball all the way to the other side, they're diving her and someone's coming up behind her from a side but she obviously hears then and changes her position while looking ahead and her teammate is standing in the goal now just in case and she kicks the ball up, hits it with her knee, and bicycle kicks it super fast! And that's a goal!

Genji Soldier Ana Reinhart Trang Ashley Shauna and stand up cheering and clapping. I'm still sad over Kim dumping me.

"She did it!"

Genji then says. "Reminds me of when I helped Japan win the Olympics."

I tell Trang, "Aren't you glad we almost had a whole week where nothing tried killing us."

I hear a roar sounding like the Red Lion guy from the zoo what the frig!

I look behind me and it was just Jacob's phone. "Trolled you fam."

I roll my eyes, "Ha ha very funny Jacob."

"You know, Abby may have been amazing today but you know I would have scored even more goals than her."

That's Jacob for you.

We all go out celebrating Abby's win and I'm sitting between Ashley and Jacob.

Ashley asks. "Still thinking about Kim?"

"No I'm over her. Isn't it just magical, how we make the world a better place together?"

Carlos nods, his mouth full. "Exactly."


End file.
